


Ravish

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [186]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a wincestiel ravishment fic with Dean as the "victim"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravish

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this is a rape fantasy. It's consensual noncon. But if you still don't like that type of stuff, i recommend you just stay away from this fic.

Dean was resting in his bed, when he heard the creak of the door.

“S'mmy? That you?” Dean asked, eyes opening.

There was a scuffle of noise and suddenly two men were holding Dean down.

“The fuck? Lemme go!”

“Not tonight, buddy.” One voice growled softly. “Tonight you’re ours.”

“No! Fuck, get off of me! Fuck you!”

“I think you have that a little twisted around.” Another voice said, deeper, and more gravelly replied. “We’re going to be the ones fucking you.”

“No…I’ll scream.” Dean said.

“Try it and see what happens.” The first voice said.

Dean felt hands pulling at his pants and shirt, and he felt the fabric get tugged from his body.

“Stop, please.” Dean said softly. “Don’t….”

“We’re gonna do as we please.” The first man said. Dean felt a hand gripping his ass, and he groaned.

There was some movement and Dean felt the first man move in front of him, the second behind.

Dean whimpered and struggled, but couldn’t get free.

“Uh-uh…don’t bother.” The second man said. After a few minutes, Dean heard the rustle of clothing fall to the floor, and Dean heard the click of a cap and suddenly a cold, lubed finger was against his ass, working it’s way in.

“No!” Dean cried out. “Stop!”

“Stop making noise.” The first man said. Dean felt the blunt head of the first man’s cock against his lips, and Dean pushed away, only sinking further on the fingers in his ass. “Stop fighting.” The man said, gripping Dean’s head, forcing it open. “You bite me and you’ll regret it.” He grunted before shoving his cock inside 

Dean cried out as the man started thrusting, grunting and groaning, and he felt his ass get worked open.

Dean jolted when fingers found his prostate, and a hand started working over his cock and balls.

“I can feel you getting aroused.” The second man murmured. “You’re getting hard.”

Dean whimpered, which made the first man groan, fingers curling in Dean’s hair.

“You dirty man. You’re liking this.” The second man said.

“You slut.” The first one laughed. “Like being filled up in both ends? Like being used like a fuck toy?”

Dean tried to shake his head when he felt the grip in his hair tighten, and Dean cried out.

“Fuck, feels so good.” The first man groaned.

The second man pulled his fingers free and lubed his cock up quickly, sinking into Dean, and started to thrust.

Dean squirmed again, but the grip of the two men were too strong.

Grunts and sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air, and Dean groaned every time he felt his prostate get nailed.

He could feel his cock was hard, and his balls were heavy and he whimpered.

“Are you going to come? Gonna come like a slut?” The first man asked. “Let’s make him come.” the ministrations started to increase and Dean felt when the first rope of come hit his inner walls.

“Fuck….” The second man groaned. Dean cried out again, and the first man came down Dean’s throat.

“Come on, come. You can do it, come on our cocks.” The first man growled.

Dean screamed around the cock in his mouth when he came, and he felt the men slow down before the finally stopped.

They released Dean, cocks slipping away,

Suddenly the light flipped on and Dean was staring up at the faces of Sam and Cas.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said softly, much softer than when he was fucking Dean’s mouth. “Was that what you wanted?”

Dean nodded, and the two above him smiled, before they brought Dean to the head of the bed, and started to kiss and cuddle the older Winchester.

“Came pretty hard.” Sam said.

“I hope we get you everything that you wished for.” Cas said.

“Everything and more.” Dean murmured.


End file.
